dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Starring Star
is the second ending theme of Dragon Ball Super, playing from episodes 13 to 25. The song is performed by KEYTALK. The Funimation English dub version is sung by Professor Shyguy. Overview The theme is performed by the Japanese band, KEYTALK. Its CD single is released in two versions in Japan on October 14, 2015, a regular edition and a limited edition. Super_ed2_keytalk-302x300.jpg|Cover Art Lyrics Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) Chiisana sono ryoute ni kakaekirenai yume koushite ima otona ni natte omoidashiteru machijuu o tsutsumu kaze ni fuwari notte (hajimaru sutoorii) saa tabi ni deyou sutaaringu sutaa matataku ma ni hirogaru kiseki mitai na yoru kono mune ni oboeteru taisetsu na nukumori mo sutaaringu sutaa mabayuku furisosogu sutaa kakiatsumetara kitto ima yori chotto tsuyokunarerutte omottan da Japanese Lyrics (TV size) 小さなその両手に抱えきれない夢 こうして今大人になって思い出してる 街じゅうを包む風にふわり乗って (始まるストーリー) さあ旅に出よう スターリングスター 瞬く間に広がる奇跡みたいな夜 この胸に覚えてる大切なぬくもりも スターリングスター まばゆく降りそそぐスターかき集めたら きっと今よりちょっと強くなれるって 思ったんだ Official English Dub Lyrics (TV Size) I look back to when I was young Reminisce on all that I've done In my hands, I held the dreams of my childhood That now've come to pass So let's ride upon the wind and journey to a world we've never known (It's a brand new story) Now a new chapter starts Shining Star in the night be my compass and guide Take me to where I belong The warmth we once shared will always be there Its magic lives on in our hearts Shining star give me strength from your light up above Show me the way to be brave My hands still hold onto hope that together we'll manifest All that we've dreamed of Official Latin American Spanish Dub Lyrics (TV Size) Mis manos pequeñas que son. Sueños que no puedes tener. Y así creo que soy un adulto. Lo recuerdo hoy. Viento frío envuelve a todo la ciudad y yo me dejo llevar. (Empieza la historia) Sí, viajemos ya. A la estrella que brilla y se esparce de noche. Solo un instante de luz. Recuerdo también con el corazón esta valiosa ilusión. Las estrellas muy brillosas cayendo están y las consigo juntar Y así seré aún más fuerte de lo que ahora soy yo... Sin dudar lo haré. Official Brazilian Portuguese Dub Lyrics (TV Size) Bom lembrar do tempo em que eu era apenas criança. Mas eu já cresci e aquele sonhos não posso esquecer. A cidade toda agora vai sentir a brisa a soprar. A nova aventura, vem vamos viajar. Estelar é a luz que ilumina o céu. Estrelas ofuscam a dor Acendeu meu peito. Já posso lembrar, Daquele incrível amor. Estelar é a chuva de estrelas caindo, Fazendo a noite acender Eu sei que agora o poder do brilho das estrelas vai. Me fortalecer.﻿ Characters The characters in the second ending of Dragon Ball Super with this song, in order of appearance, are: *Goku *Vegeta *Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Gohan *Goten *Trunks *Krillin *Videl *Bulma *Oolong *Chi-Chi *Android 18 *Marron *Master Roshi *Yamcha *Puar *King Kai *Bubbles *Gregory *Pan ca:Starring Star pl:Starring Star es:Starring Star Category:Music Category:Anime Endings Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Super